


empty cups

by briannalvnn



Category: Charlie Puth (Musician), Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Song fic, listen to the song if you havent, not detailed smut, not edited, small amount of smut, waterparks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 12:11:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18916729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briannalvnn/pseuds/briannalvnn
Summary: awsten is at a party with his friends, when he meets someone he's been dying to see for a long time now. he and this person might get a little more than friendly.based off of 'empty cups' by charlie puth





	empty cups

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically the charlie puth song but in fic form.  
> awsten, travis, you better read this because im trying to go 3 for 3 here.

music was blasting through the speakers, people were drinking, bodies were grinding against each other in the living room of whoever's house this party had been at. geoff and otto had ran off to the kitchen to find more booze, which meant they left awsten alone to watch as sweaty bodies moved to the music. 

10 minutes had passed and his friends were no where in sight. he decided he was tired of standing awkwardly alone and went off to find anyone he knew. 

as he walked he went to text geoff to see where he went, but next thing he knew he was bumping head on to someone coming in his direction.

"oh shit! my bad dude, i'm so sorry!" the man who had bumped into awsten exclaimed.

"no, it's my fault! not a prob..lem.." awsten trailed off in his speech as he looked up to see who the man was. 

charlie puth was standing right in front of him, and now awsten felt utterly embarrassed for just having walked right into someone he was such a big fan of. he didn't even know charlie would be at this party!

charlie laughed and gave awsten a smile 

that would make anyone with eyes weak. 

"hey, i'm charlie." he said, extending a hand out towards awsten.

"i know." he said, breathlessly. "i'm, uh, awsten." the man replied, taking charlie's hand in his and giving a timid smile.

"i know." charlie responded with a smirk.

"y-you know?!" awsten yelled out over the loud music.

charlie laughed again and spoke. "of course, silly! your music is amazing. and i know you don't think mine is half bad either. why do you think i came here tonight?"

awsten shrugged his shoulders. 

"because i knew you were gonna be here, babe." oh. awsten didn't know what to think, or say. charlie changed the subject once he realized that awsten was a little stunned. 

"so, this party is only just starting. the night is still young! what do you say about getting a couple drinks in you and getting out on the dance floor?" 

awsten thought about it for a second, not wanting to join the large crowd of sweaty dancers. but what the hell, this is charlie puth! he couldn't turn down the man of his dreams. "yeah, okay!" awsten smiled. 

charlie disappears to grab them drinks and is immediately back, 2 drinks in his hands. he gives one over to awsten and pulls him closer towards the crowd of people with his unoccupied hand. 

they drank, they danced, they pushed up against one another, grinding their hips together to the beat of the music. they did this for what felt like forever, when in reality was probably only 40 minutes. 

"do you...maybe wanna...go upstairs?" awsten asked into the man's ear. "what, you already getting tired?" he chuckled. awsten let out a breathy laugh. "no, but i was thinking we could find a quiet room..." he trailed off. 

charlie raised his eyebrows at awsten. "oh i see.." he smirked. he then grabbed awsten by the hand and started to pull him up the stairs. 

awsten reached into his pocket and turned off his phone. charlie noticed him do this. "won't your friends try texting you?" awsten shrugged his shoulders. "hmm. well maybe my battery is dead." they laughed together. 

charlie opened one of the bedroom doors and quickly locked it behind them. the music from downstairs was muffled so it felt like just the two of them. both of them were tipsy off of the alcoholic and each other. the brown haired man grabbed the other by his hands and pulled them chest to chest. their breathing was heavy and they could feel the air on each other. 

"what do you want?" charlie asked.

"you." awsten spoke quietly.

charlie took this as his cue to kiss awsten, so he did. they both instantly melded into one another, as if they were meant to be together. 

instantly, things got more heated and awsten walked them over to the bed, both falling onto it. 

touches were exchanged, with not a single inch of skin being skipped over. 

"take off your shirt." charlie spoke hastily. 

awsten nodded and did as he was told, with the other man removing his as well. 

charlie leaned over awsten and started to leave a trail of kisses down his jaw to his neck to his chest, and going even lower. 

he looked up to awsten, and asked for permission to remove the rest of his clothing. "yes, yes please." he spoke fast.

charlie then removed the clothing that had been covering awstens bottom half. his mouth watered at the sight in front of him. 

he bent his head down and licked a strip down the younger man's shaft.

awsten let out a loud moan. the other man shushed him. "baby not so loud, i think i can hear some other people."

"oh...."

"hey, turn that TV on, yeah? make it loud enough so no one else can listen to your moans. those are for me only." 

awsten did as he was told again. "good boy." 

he smiled at the praise.

charlie went back to pleasing awsten, giving him the best blowjob that boy would ever receive. 

awstens moans had gotten louder as he got closer to his release. 

charlie pulled his mouth off of awsten. he took awsten's dick in his hand and worked him the rest of his way to orgasm. "that's it baby, cum for me."

cumming all over charlie's hand and his own stomach, awsten let out a moan of the older man's name and let out shaky breaths. 

charlie grabbed his shirt to wipe them both down, and then went back up to give awsten a kiss. 

"that was..wow.." awsten spoke with a laugh. "do you need me to...you know..return the favor for you?" 

charlie shook his head, and let out a small laugh. "umm i'm good, if you hadn't noticed." his face had turned slightly read. awsten looked down to charlie's crotch and had noticed that there was a wet patch, indicating that he already came. 

awsten looked back to charlie's face and smirked. "then i guess i'll be the one to blow you first next time." 

charlie grinned back at awsten and nodded in agreement. 

instead of getting off the bed and going back down, they decided to lay and talk about anything and everything. the party was starting to simmer downstairs after a couple hours of them talking. 

"do you think anyone noticed we've been gone this long?" awsten wondered. 

"if they did, who cares? they can say whatever they want tomorrow." charlie replied.

"speaking of tomorrow..do you maybe wanna come over to mine?"

"of course, awsten." 

"good, because after tonight i really don't wanna go for long without you." 

he looked over to charlie and they shared a smile.

"me either."

they stayed in the bedroom for the rest of the night, where it had been just them and their empty cups.


End file.
